Back from the Darkness
by Southernson
Summary: "Well, what do you expect from the leader of the cultists?" I question her, still grinning. This was all it took for me to have the adventure of my life. But, it wasn't going to be all Unicorns and rainbows for me, no, not even close. Rated T for coarse language, Violence, darkness and most likely romance. Though, none yet. Will contain Yogscast.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, South here, with a NEW story. I know, never thought that was going to happen. Well, I know a lot of people are doing this but, I didn't want to miss out on all the fun. Now, this is going to contain Yogscast, though in later chapters. (Aka, next chapter :P) So, enjoy this new story, my wonderful readers! *Dissapears in a shower of cookies***

Prologue

I laugh evilly as once again, I kill my friend in pvp. I stop my evil crazy laughter and wait for something to happen. In a few seconds, I hear my friend burst into laughter over my headphones.

"Oh, god, Tiana. That laughter is funny as hell!" She says, still laughing, and also I hear her banging her fist against her desk.

I grin and open up my Skype again, to see my friend doubled over, gasping for air after her fit of laughter. Her short black hair was messed up and her tan skin was still showing the tears that were leaking out of her eyes.

My friend looks up and I see small tears running down her face. "Jeez, Tiana." She says as she wipes the tears away from her eyes.

"Well, what do you expect from the leader of the cultists?" I question her, still grinning in all my mighty evilness.

"Yeah, yeah. So what. But still, I know one day our tribe shall be victorious." She mutters, a large smile crawling onto her face.

I hear a small ring and see my other friend wanting to join in on our Skype call. I click the button and my screen divides into two, showing both my bff and my guy friend.

I grin again and say to him, "Sup Dylan. How are you?" He smiles a bit and replies, "cool."

I go back to the Minecraft screen and smile, seeing the stuff my friend dropped. A couple of porkchops, lots of arrows and a enchanted bow. And most importantly, she had creeper spawn eggs.

I raise an eyebrow and say to my friend, "planning on using my own ally to destroy me, were you?" She smirks and nods her head.

"Dylan, you jumping on?" I ask him, collecting all the stuff from the ground. He nods his head and I see his character log on.

**PotatoBeanJr has logged on to the server**, It read. I saw his character sneak over to me.

His skin was a plain red hair boy with a green, white and black checkerd hoodie, dark blue pants and black shoes. Though, like every other cultist on this server, he had red eyes and incredibly pale skin.

"Hello, malady." He says in a creepy voice over Skype, still sneaking his character over to me. I laugh and punch him.

"Ow!" He says mockingly. I laugh a bit and lead him over to our Testificate Torturing machine, or the TTM as we like to call it.

"We shall succeed and kill the cultists one day!" I hear my friend say valiantly. I laugh again and quickly check the Skype again.

"Olivia, you have died so many times. How would you be possibly strong enough to defeat me?" I ask her, grinning. She frowns playfully and then says back to me, "Ok, fine."

"Yeah, we shall win, as long as we have got the power of," I pause for dramatic affect, "Israphel!" I say, then start to do my evil maniac laugh.

I hear Olivia and Dylan burst out in laughter and I join in. After we finally calm down, I say to Olivia, "but, seriously, how would someone called 'NoobGirl' be able to kill me?"

I see her eyes widen in shock and she looks at the screen. We wait for a moment, until we hear her swear loudly.

"Who the Fuck nicknamed me NoobGirl!" She shouts over the Skype.

"I think it was R2D2." I reply, thinking about the troll of a moderator. He always did that to players who he thinks are noobs, though he was on the good side, so I don't know why he did it to Olivia, the co-leader of the good guys.

"Oh, he's going to get it next time I see him!" She growls as she walks up to me. I pull my bow out and jump back, getting ready to shoot her.

"I'm not going to attack you." She says plainly. I look carefully at her skin.

From a distance, she looks like a guy. She had a templar uniform and iron armour on, but if she takes the armour off, you could see the black that was her hair, go below her shoulders and go to about the middle of the back. Her character had tan skin and dark brown eyes, just like her in real life.

"I still think I did a good job on that skin." I heard Dylan say. I smile and say to him, "you defiantly did Dylan. It's amazing."

He blushes a bit and we both laugh. Even if he blushes just a little, you could tell by his pale skin in real life. He also had proper red hair just like his character.

"Hey, hey, hey Dylan. Hey Dylan." I say to him, getting his attention.

"Yeah?" he asks me, raising an eyebrow at me. I grin then take a deep breathe, getting ready to say my next thing loudly.

"RED HAIR POWER!" I yell out, shooting Olivia. He laughs and I join in. After a bit, I hear Olivia laugh too.

I always made that joke about 'Red hair Power' because both myself and Dylan have red hair and once when we were both shooting Olivia, we killed her at the same time. That's when the famous line between us was invented.

I stop and say lightly, "oh god, I'm feeling dizzy from all this laughing." I clutch my head and lean my elbow on my desk, trying to stop the dizziness, and still laughing lightly.

I look up at the screen and see some guy crouching, with an Israphel skin.

"What the Shit? Didn't I say there was to be no Israphel skins on the cultists?" I say, looking at the guy, frowning. I see Dylan crouch towards the guy and look him right in the eyes.

He stops crouching and his name is revealed. Israphel. I felt myself pale. "Hey, when did we give strangers permission to use 'Mob Disguise', Tiana?" Dylan asks me, tilting his head in confusion.

My eyes were still wide in shock. Both my friends look at me in confusion. "You alright T?" Olivia asks me, tilting her head to the side.

I gulp a bit and say quietly, "I-I g-got rid of M-Mob disguise a f-few weeks a-ago." They both look at me with wide eyes.

"What? Then does that mean that... One of the Yogscast is on the server!?" Olivia says, making a fan-girl squeal.

"N-no." I say, walking my character towards 'Israphel'. "I-It would have said 'Israphel has logged onto the server' if they did." I say at almost a whisper.

I hit him and he makes the 'oofing' sound that all characters make. He still is frozen. I then see him type something in chat.

'Why would you hit me, cultist leader?' He writes down in the chat.

"I'm going to try to talk to him." I say to my friends, already getting ready to start typing.

'Who are you? Are you a troll?' I write in the chat. I felt a prickling sensation at the back of my neck when he replies.

'I think you would know, my most dedicated cultist.' He writes back to me, taking a step forward.

"TIANA!" I hear my friend scream through the mic. I quickly rip my headphones when she does this, clutching my very sensitive ears.

I quickly put them back on and ask her in anger, "why the hell did you do that? You know I have weak ears."

I ignore her response and keep typing.

'You are a troll, aren't you? The real Israphel couldn't be on my server.' I write down, ignoring my friends as they keep saying things to me in panic.

'I am not a troll, I am the real Israphel. Couldn't you tell,' the next part scares me shitless, 'Tiana?'

"G-G-Guys," I say to my friends who also have a look of panic on their faces, "this guy knows my name."

"TIANA, LOOK BEHIND YOU!" Dylan shouts, pointing behind me, Olivia in a state of complete shock. I sigh a bit and turn around, taking my headphones off. What I saw was not what I was expecting.

I thought it was going to be my dad, telling me to get off Minecraft, or my step mum, asking me to come help cook dinner. I was way off. Way, _way, _off.

Right in front of me, was what I would see in my nightmares. In front of me was a boy, probably about 18-19 years old. He had pure white skin and was wearing what seems to be a long pure black coat, a grey top underneath, pure black pants and dark brown shoes. I looked into his eyes and started trembling in fear.

His eyes, god, his eyes were the main thing. They were blood red, staring straight into mine. I saw a small smirk appear on his face and he said in a smooth voice, "hello, dear Tiana."

And of course, I do what most girls would do if they find a stranger in their room, at night. Scream. I was about to until he placed a single slender finger against my lips.

I flinched at his touched and kept looking into his eyes. They were both terrifying and... I hate to say this, beautiful.

Now, I know what thinking, why don't I just run away. Well, my room is small and my door is locked. Really no chance to get away.

His finger slips from my mouth to the side of my neck. I keep trembling and finally have the courage to say something.

"Who the shit are you?" I whisper, still gazing into his blood red eyes. He smirks and whispers back.

"Israphel, dear Tiana." He says in that smooth, relaxing voice. I felt the same dizziness that I felt before when I was laughing, though much worse.

I started seeing doubles until I eventually passed out, feeling strong arms keep me up. I let the darkness overtake me as I felt a strange sensation pricking very faintly at my skin, as if someone was trying to relax my tensing muscles.

As far as I knew, I was dead. Or soon to be.

**OK, just so you would know, the only reason I re-used the name Tiana was because she failed badly in my first story 'City of Flames'. So, I want to give her a better story. So, yeah.**

**Ok, so, you know the drill, r&r for more chapters and also tell me if you want me to keep writing chapters for this. Oh, also something else, Survival games shall be put on a temporary hold while I have no inspiration for it. So yeah. I believe that is all I wanted to tell-sorry, write to you guys.**

**So, once again, Peace out dudes and dudettes! *Dissapears in a shower of diamond cookies***


	2. The Start

**Hey guys, South here, with the latest chapter of Back from the dark! Ok, now, this chapter will contain the first traces of Yogcast-iness. I won't tell you how. You have to read to find out. So, yeah. :P Enjoy, my wonderful readers! *Dissapears in a shower of cookies***

Chapter 1

I groan in pain as I slowly feel myself awaken. I keep my eyes shut, trying to get the sun out of my eyes.

"Oh my god. Dylan, get over here. She's finally waking up." I heard a very familiar voice say quickly. I heard someone walking over to me.

I slowly open my eyes, adjusting them to the light. What I see above me shocks me.

First, I see a teenage boy, probably around eighteen years old, wearing a green, white and black checkerd hoodie, dark blue jeans and black shoes. He had emo style red hair, really pale skin and red eyes, that looked softly down at me.

I tilt my head slightly to the right and see a teenage girl. What worried me most was that she had a templar uniform. She had short black hair, tied in a low ponytail, really tan skin and dark brown eyes, looking at me in concern.

"Wha..." I whisper, feeling like I know these strangers. The girl smiles softly at me.

"Are you ok, T?" She asks me, tilting her head to the side. My eyes go wide with shock when I realize who they were.

I start to get up, feeling grass underneath my fingers. They moved out of my way and I stood up slowly, feeling a bit unbalanced. I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder, balancing me.

I turn around and see the same goofy grin on the girl's face. I then whisper, "Livi? Dylan?"

They both smile and nod their heads. I smile and give them both hugs, getting me the reactions I expected.

"Ugh, you know I hate it when people touch me." Olivia says, backing away from me and Dylan just blushes crazily.

I laugh a bit and say, "yep, defiantly you guys." I grin and then look around us.

"Where the hell are we?" Olivia says to me, thinking that I actually would know.

I raise an eyebrow at her and say to both of them, "if I knew, I would tell you."

After a minute of silence, Dylan finally says, "so, um, what should we do?"

I scratch the back of my head then frown when I feel a strange weight in my right pocket. I put my hand in my pocket and lift out whatever it was.

I burst into laughter when I see what is in my hand. "Why are you laughing?" Olivia asks me in confusion.

I open my hand up and show her what I found in my pocket. After all of us finally got a good look of it, Olivia finally said, "Why the hell do you have an iPod!"

We all burst into laughter at the sight of my thin silver iPod, earphones included.

"Well, at least we can listen to music now. That's all we really need." I say, calming down after laughing really hard. I turn it on and scroll down my music.

"How does Linkin park sound?" I ask my friends, raising an eyebrow. They both nod their heads, still laughing just lightly.

I scroll through all of my Linkin park songs, all eight of them, and decide to play _'What I've done'_.

We all calm down as I start it up. We listen to the piano, then the addition of drums and finally the main guitar. I have always enjoyed listening to Linkin park. It's a very good band.

I stop it and sigh. They both look at me in confusion before I say, "as much as I would like to listen to music all day, I think we should try to find some civilisation." I point out the already setting sun.

"Oh, balls, well I guess we should find some people then." Dylan says, rubbing the back of his head, laughing nervously.

I look around us and try and figure out where we are. Over the trees, I could see a hill. A slightly de-formed hill.

I point to it and say, "I think we should head this way." Olivia nods her head and we start walking that way. After a few minutes, we can finally see it.

We all gape in shock. I look towards them and say quietly, "are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

They both nod their heads and we all smile goofily. Olivia squeals a bit and Dylan says, "we're actually on the Yogscast Server. That has to be the old Yog cave, right?"

I nod my head and look back at the destroyed cave, that was previously the Yog cave. "Do ya think we should head for it?" Olivia says to us, still smiling like a goof.

I nod my head rapidly and Dylan does the same thing. We walk together in a group towards it until we hear a hissing noise. "Bloody hell!" Olivia yells, jumping back and crashing into me, making both of us fall to the ground.

"Via!" I say angrily, pushing her off of me. I then realised I was actually smaller than her, unlike in real life.

I saw the creeper slowly coming towards us. "I got it." Dylan mutters, already starting to punch the creeper with his bare fist.

After a few more punches, the creeper finally dies, dropping two gunpowder. He picks it up and walks back towards us.

"You alright guys?" He asks us. I nod my head and Olivia sighs a bit.

"As long as you guys are fine, all is good." Dylan says, smiling shyly at us. He was always so shy, even around us.

We keep walking until, finally, we make it to the remains of the Yog cave. I face them and Olivia says, "do you think we should stay here for the night?"

I nod my head and walk inside, sniffing the smell of burnt wood and stepping carefully around the remains of it.

After a few more minutes, we decide that I will stay awake first, then I have to wake Olivia once I start to get tired. I see Dylan slide down the wall and close his eyes as he finally sits on the ground, sleeping peacefully.

Olivia lies down on the stone and after a moment, falls asleep. I look around the cave to see if there was anything of use. I smile weakly when I see a chest.

I walk over to it and look at the contents of it. A couple of rotting porkchops, gross, a few pieces of flint and some bars of iron. I stash them away, thinking I could make some fires with those.

I dig even deeper through the chest and find some helpful supplies. A sword, a few bows and a couple picks. I pull those out and stash them away also in my bag. I was amazed that so much stuff could fit in my bag.

I think for a moment and try to decide which weapon I will have. I look carefully from the iron sword to the long bow. I place the sword in my bag and keep the bow in my hand.

I pull a quiver of arrows out of the chest, which were hidden away from the rest of the supplies. _Jeez, _I think to myself, _they had tonnes of spare gear._

I walk back over to my friends and place the pick against the wall, near to Dylan. I sit myself against the wall and think about home.

_I wonder if my parents are worrying for me. Are they? What about Jordan? I know he is a bit of a jerk, but, he's still my brother. He should at least worry for me a bit. _

I sigh and try to get the paranoid thoughts out of my head and before I know it, the sun had risen, and I wasn't tired at all. I shrug a bit and stand back up.

I walk over to Olivia and tap her shoulder with my foot, saying, "get up Olivia. C'mon, get up." I hear her groan a bit and her eyes slowly open up.

I trudge over to Dylan and shake his shoulder a bit. "Get up Dylan. We have a big day ahead of us." His eyes start to open as well. They both get up then Olivia frowns at me.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" She asks me, still frowning. I shrug.

"I wasn't tired." I reply, stretching my arms up.

"Oh also, I found some stuff." I say, passing the sword to Olivia and the pick to Dylan.

Olivia slides the sword into the sheath on her belt and somehow, it fits perfectly. Dylan straps the pick to his back, chuckling when it slips a bit.

"So, where should we aim for. Mistral or..." I start until Dylan cries out a swear.

"Fuck!" He yells, running towards the sheltered area. I look up and see Israphe, holding his bow and aiming an arrow at us. Olivia and me instantly run next to Dylan, getting away from Israphel's line of sight.

I look at the arrow in his knee and burst into laughter and Olivia joins in. "I was a hero once. Then I took an arrow to the knee." I say, still laughing a bit.

He finally finds the humorous side of it and joins in on the laughter. I sigh and smile. He pulls some wool out of his bag then sits down, keeping his knee flat.

"Need help?" Olivia says, myself staying silent. He shakes his head then pulls out the arrow, blood already starting to leak out of the wound.

I felt the bile rise from my stomach so I look away from the blood. It always makes me feel sick. I felt a hand rub my back, trying to soothe me.

After a moment, Dylan says, "all finished." I turn back around and see the arrow thrown across the floor and his knee bandaged up. I make a thumbs up, still feeling a bit nauseas.

"You look a bit pale Tiana, are you alright?" Dylan asks me, tilting his head a bit to the side.

"I can't take the sight of blood." I reply, the nausea finally starting to pass.

"Ok, so who thinks we should chase after that pale-faced git?" Olivia says, clasping her hands together and smiling.

I frown at her and say, "Olivia, even in this world, we're still cultists." She frowns at me. "Nothing is going to change that." I finish.

"Oh alright. Well, let's go after _Israphel _then." Olivia says, emphasizing on Israphel's name.

"Did you find anything else?" Dylan asks me. I nod my head and show them the ingredients for a flint and steel.

I pass them each a piece and we all make a flint and steel, them stashing it away in their bags, and me hooking it onto my belt.

Olivia raises an eyebrow and says to me, "you're not going to try to burn Terrorvale down, are you?"

I grin evilly and say, "we'll see, we'll see." She sighs in frustration and smiles.

"Well, let's go then." Dylan says, already at the door. He opens it up and let us out.

"Thankyou." I say to him smiling. He blushes a bit and nods his head.

"There he is!" Olivia says, pointing over the horizon where Israphel could be seen.

"Let's go." I say, already sprinting to catch up to him. We all keep running until we find the bridge.

Olivia gapes at it and Dylan smiles like an idiot. I shrug it off and say, "Sydney bridge is more epic."

"Actually, that's true, because this one is so small." Dylan murmurs to himself, running a hand over the wooden bridge.

"No time to get distracted guys, we should keep going." Olivia says, already starting to run.

I stumble a bit after her and finally start running as well, Dylan right on my heels.

We keep running down the road and I swear out loud when I trip over a rock, landing head first on the ground. Dylan stops and helps me up.

I brush myself off and say, "T-thanks Dylan." I smile weakly at him and we keep running to catch up to Olivia who had stopped.

She turns to face us a puts on a smug grin. "Well, while you love birds were busy making out back there, we made it to Terrorvale." She waves her hand, showing us the entrance to Terrorvale.

"Well, um, what should we do?" I ask them, ignoring the cuts and bruises that I got from falling over and Dylan blushing like crazy at Olivia's previous statement.

I looked and saw the sun already going down. "Well, damn, the sun is going down." Dylan says, frowning grumpily.

I giggle a bit and say, "your face looks like a creeper." Olivia looks at his face as well, and joins in on my giggling.

"Really?" He asks, taking away the frown. I shake my head, while Olivia was still giggling a bit.

"Well, when you were frowning it..." I was cut off when I heard someone clearing their throat.

We all turn around and see someone I know Olivia wanted to see, but defiantly not Dylan and myself.

He had on a grey top and grey pants, with brown boots that went below his calf. He wore a black belt with a golden buckle, a long sword strapped to his back and he was holding a bucket.

He had brown hair which seemed to clear at the top his head, black eyes and some stubble.

"Are you alright?" He asks us in a bit of an old voice. Olivia just stood there in shock while we were terrified.

We had a few more seconds of silence before I said, "um, where are we?" I started with the most obvious question, even though we already know where we are.

He smiles nicely at us, probably thinking we're lost travellers. "You are at the entrance of Terrorvale." I had a look of shock on my face. "Quaintest little town in all of Minecraftia." He finishes off.

"Why are you here, travellers?" He asks us, raising an eyebrow.

I rub the back of my head and say, "well, that's the thing. We don't know how we got here in the first place. We kinda just appeared, I guess."

He looks at us in confusion then opens his eyes in shock. "Please, come quickly, we don't know if he's after you." He says, panicking a bit, and beckoning us to follow him.

"Uh, alright." Dylan says in confusion, walking towards him. I follow him and Olivia walks beside me.

I leaned a bit to her and whisper to her, "calm down. If you freak, we're all dead."

I can tell that she is extremely excited, because for once, she is silent as a mouse.

We walk in and I smile. "This town is adorable." I say, looking around at all the familiar buildings.

Daisy's Smith, Saint creepers, the Inn, the Hobbit home, that really creepy house with the spawner below it. All the buildings from the series, plus one, which I guess is Daisy and Kp's new home.

"So, what are your names?" He asks us, beckoning us into the Inn and closing the door behind us.

"My name is Izzy, this is Jacob and this is Eli." Olivia says smiling. I raise an eyebrow.

"And I presume your name is Knight_Peculier?" I ask him. He looks at me in shock.

I smile and say, "well, at least that's what is says above your head." I point to above his head.

He looks up and we all laugh a bit. "Well, it does say your name above your head." Dylan says, quietly.

"Y-you can see my name above my head?" He asks, stuttering a bit. We look at each other and we all nod.

We stay in silence then Kp says quickly, "well, you must be tired. You should get some rest." He waves us over to a separate room, which contains other doors.

"I will wake you up in the morning." He says, already walking out. We all look at each other and sigh in relief.

"That was way to close _Izzy._" I say to Olivia, growling a bit at her.

I then whisper, "why did you lie about our names?" She looks down and taps her foot against the floor.

"It was just in case someone is looking for us. I mean, weren't the Heroes in some sort of prophecy? What if we are as well?" She asks me quietly so Kp couldn't hear us.

"Well, I guess we have to call each other these names for now on right, _Jacob_?" I say to Dylan, grinning a bit at his name.

"Also, why the hell did you call me the name of the main character in, 'Tomorrow when the war began'?" I ask her, still grinning.

She blushes a bit and says, "c'mon guys, we should get some rest." She walks through one of the doors and closes it behind her, leaving me and Dylan.

"K then. Night, bro." I say, lifting my fist up. He smiles and does the same. We fist bump and we go to separate doors.

I close it and look at the small room. It was quite simple, with only a chest, a bed and a few torches around the room. On the opposite wall was a painting of two dogs playing tug-of-war.

I laugh a bit at it then go over to the chest, placing most of my stuff in it. I keep going through my bag until I frown when I feel something different in it.

I pull it up and instantly drop it, backing away from it. It was a diamond blade, with a note attached to it. I pick it up and almost pass out when I saw who the note was from.

'_For you –Israphel' _"Fuck" I whisper silently. I rip the note up and crumple it in my hand, shoving it into my bag. I look at the blade. Well it was more of a knife than a blade, but it was longer than a knife and shorter than a sword.

The hilt was a dark red, dusted very lightly with glowstone. The actual blade was a pure blue. Diamond. "What the..." I say quietly, looking carefully at the blade.

I jump when I hear someone open my door. I keep the blade behind my back and turn towards the person. I smiled when I saw Kp.

"Hi." I murmured to him, looking at the ground.

"Why are you still awake?" He asks me softly, standing at my doorway.

I smile softly and say, "I couldn't sleep." He nods his head then leaves, closing the door behind him.

I sigh in relief and pull the blade from behind my back. It felt quite light-weight, I'm guessing to match with the fact I can't actually carry anything that is heavy.

I flip the blade in my hand and think to myself, _I guess it is an Athame. _I huff a bit and sigh.

I look out the window and see the moon. I walk towards the window and say quietly, "why me? Why me Israphel? Why pick me?" After a moment, I sigh in defeat.

I walk over to the chest and almost place the blade into the chest. I shake my head and pull the blade out and close the lid of the chest. I place it down on top of the chest then I yawn, stretching my arms out.

I pick the blade up and walk over to the bed and lift the covers. I slide in and hold the blade in my hand, making sure I don't get cut by it.

Before I knew it, I was asleep, entering dream land.

***Walks out of magical Cookie portal***

**Whoa! Jeez, Tiana is already going through some shiz, isn't she? :3 I love being evil to my characters. :D  
Ok so, yeah. Also, just so you know right now, Dylan and Tiana are Australian, so expect a tiny bit of slang from them and Olivia is English, so she will sound a bit like the Yogscast. So, yeah.**

**Ok, remember to r&r for more chapters, and if you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask. Also, I will have a new poll on my Profile so please check. It is a matter of which story I should concerntrate most on. So yeah. So, once again, Peace out Dudes and Dudettes! *Dissapears in a shower of Diamond cookies***


	3. A new pal, and a unknown enemy

**Hey guys, South here, with the next chapter! I guess this counts as a really long chapter because it was about 14 pages and in size 15. :P So yeah, here it is guys. So enjoy my wonderlul readers! *Dissapears in a shower of rainbow cookies***

Chapter 2

_I walk around the Nether, wondering why the hell I was here. I look around and freeze when I see Creeper_Boss. I gulp and start to back away from the abomination of a creeper._

_He was not what I expected. He was really big, almost three metres tall, I guess. He was pale and grey, with splotches of red around his sharp-toothed mouth. He had four muscular legs and two arms, tipped with five claws each._

_He tilted his head to the side and walked towards me. I backed away until I gasped. Behind me was a lava lake. I look back at Creeper_Boss and start to whimper in fear._

_He was so close now, his face only about half a metre away from mine. His head was tilted still, like he was curious about me._

"_Uh, h-hi." I say, wondering if he was going to attack me or not. He actually smiled at me._

"_Daddy wants to see you." He says cheerfully to me, still smiling like a child. Now it was my turn to me curious._

_Apparently, he was being harmless. That didn't make sense. In my mind, Creeper_Boss was a merciless killer. "Daddy?" I say in curiosity._

_He nods his head and picks me up, cradling me in his arms. "Uh..." I say, confused as to what he was doing. He started running, me hugged to his chest._

_We stopped once we got to the entrance of a large Nether brick castle. At the door, I saw him. Those red eyes, they still petrified me with fear, though soothed me at the same time. It was unbearable._

"_Let me go." I say, trying to get out of his arms. He frowns down at me._

"_But, Daddy wants to see you." He says again, already running towards him. He stops right in front of him and places me down delicately, acting as though I'm a precious porcelain doll._

_He steps towards me and grabs my wrist. "What do you want from me Israphel?" I say, whimpering. He looks down at me in mild amusement._

"_Tiana, Tiana, wake up. Wake up!" I hear a familiar voice say, urging me to wake up._

I gasp as I jolt up from the bed, breathing rapidly. I saw Olivia looking down at me in concern and Peculiar standing at the door frame.

"Wha-what happened?" I say, finally able to breathe normally. Kp shakes his head and walks towards us.

Olivia's POV

I yawn as I step out of the bed, stretching my muscles. I slip on my templar uniform and lace my boots up. I grab my iron helmet and comb the tangles out of my hair with my fingers. I plonk the helmet on my head and grab my belt, clipping it around my hip.

I walk out until I hear some whimpering noises. I turn to my left and see a door partially open. I walk over and peek inside, seeing Tiana sleeping there, her fists clenched and her whimpering. I walk over to her about to wake her up.

I stop myself when I hear her murmur, "what do you want from me Israphel?" I gasp a bit and shake her shoulder.

"Tiana, Tiana, wake up. Wake up!" I say to her, still shaking her shoulder. She gasps as she jolts up from her bed.

"Wha-what happened?" She asks looking from me to the door. I turn around and see Kp walking towards us.

"I think she is suffering from taint." Kp murmurs to us, looking down in concern at Tiana.

It still shocks me how different we all look. Well, that is obvious since Dylan and myself used to be thirteen. And for gods sakes, Tiana was only twelve!

Now, we're are all pretty much adults. It always feels different. Different looks on the world, different feelings, different thoughts, it was mental!

"..zy, Izzy, you still with us?" I hear Tiana say, clicking her fingers in front of my face. I look and saw Peculiar looking at me with a confused face.

I chuckle nervously and say to them, "sorry, I kinda spaced out."

After a few minutes of talking about Tiana's dream, she tells us that we should just forget about it. I sigh in defeat and we all walk out of her room, letting her get dressed.

"Izzy, I have a question. Why are you wearing a Templar uniform?" Kp asks me.

Dammit, I thought he would figure it out sometime. "Heh, well, the thing is," _c'mon Olivia, think of an excuse, _"um, I'm actually not sure." _That's a brilliant excuse_, the voice in my head says to me.

"Oh, alright then." He says plainly, still a confused look on his face. After a few more minutes, Dylan walks out with his jumper tied to his waist, and finally, Tiana comes out yawning a bit.

Kp smiles and says, "are you three hungry at all?" I nod my head, Dylan and Tiana doing the same thing. He smiles and works on some food for us.

We go to a table and we all sit down. "You have a good rest Dylan?" I ask Dylan, who stifled a small yawn.

"Yeah, but it gets really hot in those rooms." He replies. Now, instead of his jumper on, he had a light grey t-shirt. I have to admit, he looks pretty cute.

_Cute, that's really the best word you can think of, cute? _The voice in my head says mockingly. I blush a bit when I hear this. I wake up from my trance when I smell cooked bacon.

I look down and see a plate of bacon and egg, and a glass of apple juice. I see Kp passing the same thing to Dylan and finally, a plate of bread and some fruit to Tiana.

"Thankyou Peculiar." Tiana says, already starting on her fruit.

"Thanks Peculiar." Dylan and me say to him. He smiles and nods his head.

He walks back into a separate room so we all lower our voices to start speaking to each other.

"We need to find a way out of here. I mean, I know it's wonderful and all, but, I really wish we could go home already. I miss my family, even my brother." Tiana says, frowning down at her bread.

I sigh and nod my head. "Yeah, I agree, but what can we do? Do you see many portals leading us back to earth?" I say to her, also frowning down at my breakfast.

"Well, I think we should just play along until we can leave. I think that's the only way we will be able to get home." Dylan says, sighing in sadness. We all sigh and start on our meals half-heartedly.

...

After we finish, I stand up and stretch my arms. Peculiar walks out of the room he was in.

"That was delicious Peculiar, thankyou for the meal." Tiana says, smiling at Peculiar.

"Your welcome Eli." He says back to her, smiling in kindness. I still can't believe I named her Eli.

"So, um, is there anything we can do now?" I ask after a very awkward silence.

"Well, you can have a look around town if you like, but as you could tell, there's not much to see." Kp says, thinking for a moment.

"Ok then." Tiana says, standing up out of her chair.

"Oh, actually," Kp says, finally thinking of an idea, "My wife, Daisy, needs help in her armoury, if you think that's not to much of a challenge."

"Ok, we'll do that instead." Tiana says back, yawning a bit as she finishes talking.

Dylan stands up and we all go to our seperate rooms.

Tiana's POV

I go into my room and close the door. I sigh in relief and instantly walk over to my bed, folding the covers over, revealing the dark knife. I pick it up and instantly drop it, hissing softly in pain.

"What the hell?" I whisper, looking down at the knife in curiosity. I try picking it up again, but it just feels like my hand is burning again.

I walk over to the chest and open it up, pulling my dark red backpack out. I walk back over to the knife on the floor and kneel down next to it. I open my bag up and quickly pick the knife up and throw it into my bag.

I pick the bag up and smile at my success. It wasn't burning through the bag, good. "Hey, Eli, you almost finished?" I heard Olivia's voice say from the other side of the door.

I quickly check around the room, making sure I had everything. I grab my dark blue jumper and tie it around my hips.

"Yep." I say back, walking over to the door. I open it and am greeted by my friends smiling face.

"Well, let's go then." She says cheerfully, already walking out to the main room. I follow her and see Dylan and Kp chatting. Dylan looks at us and smiles.

"Took ya long enough." He says quietly, smirking.

"Says the guy who normally takes half an hour to get ready for going to the park." I say, rolling my eyes.

He starts blushing and Olivia chuckles a bit at it. "C'mon Jacob, we're just messing with you."

He nods his head and Kp says to us, "head over to the armoury, that's where Daisy is." Olivia nods her head and we follow her out the door.

When we close the door and Kp is busy with something, Olivia and me make small aw-ing sounds.

"I can't believe that they're married now." I say, giggling a bit. Olivia giggles a bit as well and we sigh happily.

"Well, let's go help Daisy." Olivia says, clasping her hands together. We walk towards the armoury and I step in front, opening the door.

We were greeted by a woman, who I presume is Daisy. She was fairly tall, had pale skin and long blonde hair. She was wearing a green crop top and a pair of denim short shorts. She had grey boots with laces and a red flower was in her hair.

She has green eyes and a small smile. "Hello, who are you?" She says to us, leaving a half finished pair of boots on the crafting table.

Olivia smiles at her and puts her hand out. "Hello, my name is Izzy, this is Eli and this is Jacob. We were told by Knight_Peculier that you needed help." Olivia says, Daisy shaking her hand.

"Well, yes, I do need help. You see, I have an order for some Diamond armour, but I just don't have the supplies. I know there's some down the mineshaft outside. But," she shudders a bit, "there's spiders down there. And I just can't take spiders." She finishes.

"Ok then, we'll do that for you." Olivia says, smiling at Daisy. Daisy nods her head and leads us outside.

"The mineshaft is just down here." She points to a small cave shaped area, that leads down into darkness.

I check through my bag and find some torches that I looted from the old Yogcave ruins. I pull them out and we start to head down into the mine, me placing torches every twenty-or-so blocks.

After a few minutes I frown at my empty hand. "Hey guys, I'm outta torches." I say to my friends, showing them my empty hand.

"Well, balls then." Olivia says, checking through her own bag. "I don't have any either." She says, when she finishes checking for some more.

"I think I saw some coal further up, I'll go get it." Dylan says, pulling his pick out and walking back up.

We wait a minute until he races back down. Crashing straight into me.

"Oh for gods sake Dylan!" I say angrily, pushing him off of me. He gets up, not even offering to help me up.

"Creeper." He says calmly, brushing himself off. I sigh and stand up, brushing myself off.

"By the way, thanks for knocking me over." I mutter, checking to make sure I wasn't bruising.

"Oh sorry." He says quickly, almost ignoring it.

"Well, do you want me to get it instead?" I ask him, raising an eyebrow.

He bites his lip and nods his head, passing the iron pick to me. I scowl at him and start walking up. I see a small deposit of coal and walk towards it.

I lift the pick up and smash it down into the coal, doing it again a few more times until the first bit broke. I crack my knuckles and keep mining until I got a good sixteen pieces.

I smirk in satisfaction and start to walk down, whistling a small tune. I then hear a noise. A scream. My eyes widen and I start running down, trying not to trip over anything.

I gasp as I see Dylan knocked unconscious and Olivia growling at someone pinning her against the cave wall, putting her face way to close to a torch.

I saw the pain in her face and instantly feel pissed. "Hey!" I growl at the guy holding her to the wall.

He looks towards me and I gasp. It couldn't be him. Why is he still alive. It was Reverend_John.

"Why the hell are you alive?!" I say in shock, stunned at the sight of him.

He smiles at me and says, "why are you so surprised? Didn't Master Israphel tell you?"

Now I was completely confused and Olivia looks at me in shock.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" I ask him, growling at him in anger.

He shrugs and faces Olivia again, completely ignoring me. "So, where are they?" He says, followed by a low growl.

"I told you, I don't know!" Olivia says, panicking a bit. I quickly pull an arrow out of my quiver and run towards John, lifting it into the air.

I stab it into his back and he gasps in shock. He drops Olivia and staggers back.

"No one threatens my friends and gets away with it." I say to him, glaring at him.

He glares back at me and hisses, "traitor." I then see the text,

_Reverand_John has died._

Olivia and me just look at each other in shock, before we both hear a groan from Dylan. Olivia runs over to him and kneels down next to him.

I run over and kneel over him as well. He had a wound on his head and he was bleeding. Badly. I check in my bag and growl in frustration.

"I don't have any food." I say, looking grimly down at Dylan.

"I do." Olivia mutters, bringing out a piece of pork from her bag. She lifts Dylan's head up and I help her open his mouth.

We put the porkchop in his mouth and close it so he couldn't spit it out. He tries to open his mouth but we keep it closed.

Eventually, he starts chewing and he finally swallows. The wound on his head starts closing itself up and it turns into an almost invisible scar.

We both sigh in relief and see Dylan opening his eyes up. He smiles weakly and says softly, "what happened? What did I miss?"

Olivia smiles back at him and says, "you missed Tiana killing Reverend_John." She laughs a bit while he looks at me in shock.

"Y-you killed John?" He asks, stammering a bit. I nod my head.

"Why?" He asks, as if it was the most obvious question. Olivia glares at him.

"It was either John," I pause, "or Olivia." I finish off, pointing to Olivia, who had her arms crossed over her chest.

"Oh! I didn't realize." He says, looking apologetically at Olivia. She sighs and shakes her head.

"Well, um, I guess we should go get those diamonds and get the hell outta here." I say nervously, hoping for no more dead people to try to kill us.

Dylan and Olivia nod their heads and we walk down the rest of the way in silence.

We finally see the diamonds and I pass the pick to Dylan, who already is walking towards them.

We wait a few moments while he mines them. Once he finishes, we all walk back to the surface in silence.

Once we get about half way, Olivia finally says something. "What did Reverend_John mean when he called you a 'traitor'?" She asks me.

"Uh, I have no clue why." I say. I think then finally say, "maybe because, on earth, I am called a 'cultist' but I'm defiantly not one here."

"Oh." Is all she replies, and we start walking back in a very awkward silence.

We finally make it back to the top, seeing Kp and Daisy waiting for us at the entrance.

They look at us and Daisy sighs in relief. "Thank goodness your alright. We thought something happened." She says, smiling.

I laugh a bit and say jokingly, "well, we did have a run in with a crazy, zombified priest, but besides that, nothing happened."

They look at us in shock. "Did he have a name"? Kp asks us, looking a bit nervous.

"Uh, yeah, I think it was something like 'Reverend_John'." Dylan says, although we already knew.

Daisy looks at Kp and she mutters, "oh dear. That's bad news. I think 'he' is back."

"Do you mean Israphel?" I ask plainly. She looks at me in shock.

"How do you know his name?" She asks me, still staring at me in shock.

"Well, I've been having nightmares about him." I say blankly, now actually wondering why she was worried.

"We have to get them to Mistral city. I think he may be after Eli." Kp says to Daisy, having a quick look at me.

"It's too dangerous for them to stay in Terrorvale." Kp finishes, looking back at us.

"Oh, by the way, here's the diamonds." Dylan mutters, passing the diamonds to Daisy.

She smiles at him and says, "thankyou Jacob." He nods his head and walks back to his place next to Olivia.

"Well, I will make them some armour, then you can take them to Mistral." Daisy mutters, walking back to her armoury. Kp looks at us in sadness.

"Well, come back to the Skeletal arms and relax yourselves. We will be leaving once Daisy finishes the armour." Kp says to us, beckoning us back into the inn.

We walk inside and place our bags down. "Would you like something to eat?" He asks us kindly, forgetting about the previous discussion.

"Yes please." Olivia says, followed by her stomach rumbling softly. He smiles and starts working on some food.

"You know, I'm not even that tired yet." I say, actually feeling quite hyper.

"Same." Dylan says, smiling at me.

"Olivia, what about you?" I ask her, grinning at her. I notice her eyes look a little bit glazed over.

I click my fingers in front of her face and ask her, "yo, Livs, you still with us?"

She shakes her head a bit and mutters something. "S-sorry, I spaced out." She says, laughing a bit nervously.

I frown a bit but just shrug it off. In a few minutes, Kp comes back with three plates of food.

He places a plate of beef in front of Olivia and Dylan, and places a plate of some cooked potatoes and carrot in front of me.

"Thankyou." I say, already picking up my fork and knife.

"Thanks, Peculiar." Olivia and Dylan say simultaneously, picking up their forks and knifes as well.

"Please, call me Verigan." Kp says, smiling at us softly. He walks back into the other room as we eat.

"Hey Tiana, why do you keep getting meals with no meat?" Dylan asks, pointing to my plate of cooked vegetables.

I blush a bit and say to them, "I told Kp that I was vegetarian." Olivia rolls her eyes, as if it was already obvious.

We finish our meals and smile. "That was delicious." Dylan says, grinning down at his empty plate.

Kp comes out from that separate room again and says to us, "I think we should go now."

I nod my head and stand up, Olivia and Dylan following along. We all pick our bags back up, and I pick my bow and quiver off the floor. I sling both over my shoulder and we walk outside, Kp closing the door behind us.

"You go get the armour. I'll meet you at the entrance of the town." Kp says, already walking there.

Olivia, Dylan and myself walk towards the armoury, excited about the armour.

We walk inside and are delighted at the sight of a few pieces of diamond armour, gleaming in the torchlight.

Daisy smiles at us and says, "you each have two pieces of armour. The girls get a chestplate and a helmet, Jacob, you get a pair of leggings and a pair of boots."

We pick the armour up and put it on, except for me. I see a mirror and walk towards it. I never realised what I looked like.

I had light pale skin, long ginger hair, dark green eyes and pinkish-pale lips. I wore a grey top, a pair of light denim shorts, and black and white sneakers.

I now know why I'm not a strong as before, because my body is much more curved and skinnier. I frown. I already miss my strength that I had in the other world. Oh well.

I put my armour on and walk towards Olivia and Dylan. "Well, lets get going then." Olivia says, grinning at the sight of us pretty much decked out in armour.

"Yes, let's." Dylan says, opening the door for us.

"Thankyou Jacob." Olivia says, smiling at Dylan. He blushes and nods his head.

"Thanks J." I say, walking through the door. He walks through and shuts it, leaving Daisy inside.

We walk towards the entrance, small talking to each other. Kp smiles at us when he sees us. "So, I presume that you are ready?" He asks us.

"Yep." I say, Olivia nodding at him. We look behind Kp and then we all hold in a gasp.

Behind him was he heroes of Minecraftia. Honeydew and Xephos, also known as Simon and Lewis.

**Finally! 'Bout time they showed up. Now time for some drama to happen! Na, I don't think any will happen for a bit, but it will happen soon. **

**What was the whole thing about Reverend_John calling Tiana a traitor? Why does Dylan blush when Olivia says Thankyou to him? Why does Tiana feel burnt when she holds the knife? Why do I keep asking questions with obvious answers? I don't know.**

**So, remember to r&r for more chapters! Also, thankyou to everyone that reviewed. I already have 12 reviews and that makes me extremely happy.**

**Tiana: But it means more danger and peril for us!**  
**Olivia: How can you get happy from our pain?**  
**Dylan: Yeah, how?**  
**Me: *Facepalms* I only do it because people want me to. Do you really think I want to put you in peril and despair?**  
**All three: Yes!**  
**Me: ...**

**Ok, so, once again, Peace out Dudes and Dudettes! *Dissapears in a shower of cookies and flowers* ARG! I'M ALLERGIC TO POLLEN! *Starts having a sneazing fit***


	4. Dark one

**Hey guys South here. *Yawns* Geez, this took many awaking hours to finish. But, it's finally here. The next chapter. So enjoy this chapter my wonderful readers! *Dissapears in a shower of rainbow cookies***

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters except my Ocs. All of the other characters belong to the Yogscast.**

Chapter 3

_Previously_

_We walk towards the entrance, small talking to each other. Kp smiles at us when he sees us. "So, I presume that you are ready?" He asks us._

"_Yep." I say, Olivia nodding at him. We look behind Kp and then we all hold in a gasp._

_Behind him was he heroes of Minecraftia. Honeydew and Xephos, also known as Simon and Lewis._

_Now..._

"Heroes, It's good to see you again." Kp says, smiling at Honeydew and Xephos.

"It's good to see you again as well, Verigan." Honeydew says, smiling at him.

"So, what did you say about these three people?" Xephos asked him, looking back at us.

I felt a bit nervous so I took a small step back, trying to avoid his gaze.

Kp steps closer and whispers something to them. Both of their eyes open in shock.

Kp nods his head and looks back at us. "We should head to Mistral city now and get some advice from Fumblemore." He says, sighing a bit.

"Will Daisy be fine by herself?" Xephos asks, raising an eyebrow. Kp nods his head and then beckons us over.

We walk over and stand near them. "Well, lets go then." Kp says, starting to walk down the road.

"Follow him. He'll lead the way." Honeydew says in a very dwarvish accent. I giggle a little bit and then follow Kp.

Dylan and Olivia walk next to each other while Xephos and Honeydew walk in front of them, chatting about random stuff.

I look up and see Kp had stopped walking. I jog up to him and clear my throat to get his attention.

"Are you alright pal?" I ask him, everyone else finally catching up to us.

"S-sorry, I was lost in my thoughts." He says, looking a bit concerned about something.

I smile and say, "ok then Verigan." We keep walking, Xephos and Honeydew walking next to me now.

"Oh I just realized, we never got your name." Xephos says. I smile a little bit, feeling nervous about all of this, even though I don't even know why we are going to Mistral.

"My name is Eli, and my friends names are Jacob and Izzy." I say quietly, looking ahead where Kp was still walking in silence.

"Pretty name." Honeydew says to me. I feel a little bit of blush on my face so I look away from him.

We keep walking through the night until we finally notice a light in the distance. I jogged up to Kp and we kept walking until we finally made it to the source of the light.

The sun was rising behind the city of Mistral, making all of the buildings look like they were glowing.

My lips drops a bit, gaping in shock at how beautiful the city was at sunrise. I saw my friends stand next to me, the same expression as my face on theirs.

"Wow..." Was all I could say. If only I had my art stuff with me, I would instantly start drawing.

I hear a laugh so I turn around, seeing Kp smirking a bit. "Are you impressed?" He asks, laughing a bit again.

I turn back to the city and stop gaping and instead smile. "Yeah, incredibly." I say, starting to walk towards the city, followed by my friends then by Xephos, Honeydew and Kp.

I walk onto the streets and all my friends look around, wondering where to look first. I heard a grumble and turn around, seeing Honeydew smiling sheepishly at Xephos.

"Maybe we should stop off for some breakfast first." Honeydew says, followed by another grumble of his stomach.

"Sounds like a good idea." Kp says to all of us. We follow him to a shop, which sounds like a shop we all know all too well.

The sign on the front door reads, "Aunty_Bacon's greasy spoon tea shop."

"Wow," Dylan says getting everyone's attention, "that's defiantly a mouth full."

We all laugh a bit, entering the shop. It looked a little bit homely to us.

There was tables with pieces of cloth laid over them, a pool table over in the corner of the room, and a counter on the back wall.

Behind it was a middle aged woman, with slightly tanned skin, red hair tied into a braid, light green eyes and she wore a simple leather dress.

She smiles warmly at us and says in a soft voice, "hello dears." I smile back at her and we all walk towards the counter, sitting down on one of the stools.

"What would you like?" She asks us, pulling a pencil from behind her ear and a note pad from below the counter.

We all say our orders and start talking to each other as the delicious smell of food wafts from the kitchen to us.

"Eli, you can't hide it. It was obvious that Sam had a crush on you." Olivia says, grinning cheekily. I notice Honeydew look up at us.

I sigh and say to her, "yeah, but seriously, as if anything would happen. I mean, seriously." I make a disgusted face as I say this. We both laugh a bit.

"Well, it could have been Jon-luc..." I murmur, looking down at the counter.

"The only reason you say that is just because _you _have a crush on _him_." She says, smirking at me.

I glare at her and say, "I do not." She laughs a bit as I feel a little bit of blush on my face.

I see Aunty_Bacon come back with the food and places each one in front of us. I look down at my breakfast.

Pancakes drizzled with honey, a few slices of apple around it and a cup of milk. It looked delicious.

We all started eating, Olivia and myself sometimes stopping for a moment and speaking about the subject we were on before.

Eventually we finished, and I stood up. "That was delicious. Thankyou Miss Bacon." I say to her, smiling.

"Please, call me Aunty_Bacon." She says, smiling softly again. I grin a bit and walk over to the pool table.

I turn towards everyone and ask, "anyone want a game?"

"I'll have a go." Dylan says, standing up and walking over to me.

"The pool cues are in the chest." Aunty_Bacon adds, pointing to the chest next to the table.

I walk over and open it up. I pull out two cues and the pool balls. I pass one of the cues to Dylan and set the balls up.

"Ladies first." Dylan says, smiling at me. I nod and wait. We wait there for a moment and Dylan raises his eyebrow.

"I said ladies first." He says to me, frowning at why I was taking so long.

"My mistake. I thought you meant yourself." I say innocently, smirking at the blush appearing on his face.

I chuckle a bit and say, "chill dude. I was only pulling your leg." I lean down a bit and set the white ball down, putting my cue into place.

I hit the white ball and it separates them, making all of them roll in random directions. Dylan then hits the white one and it hits a numbered one.

We keep going on like this until all of them were gone. "Who won?" I say after a moment of silence.

"I dunno." Dylan says, both of laughing at this. "Who cares, it was fun." I say, pulling the balls out of the sockets.

We pack away the stuff and walk back over to the guys. "No offense, but you suck at pool." Olivia says to us, laughing a bit at us.

"How are you meaning no offense, yet say your opinion about how good we are at pool." I say, crossing my arms and raising and eyebrow.

I wait and after a moment of silence, Olivia says to us, "balls, you got me there."

We laugh a bit and she gets off her seat. "Well, that was some of the best pancakes I've had." Olivia says, smiling at Aunty_Bacon.

"Your welcome, dear." Aunty_Bacon says, smiling at all of us.

"I think we should show you around town now." Kp says, standing up out of his chair.

"Ok then." I say to him. Xephos and Honeydew get out of their seats, finishing the conversation they were having.

We walk outside in silence, shutting the door behind us. Just as I turn around to start walking with everyone, someone smashes into me, pinning me to the ground.

As if by instinct, I quickly push them off me, and I start standing up. "What the hell was that for?" I say angrily at the stranger.

"I-I'm sorry, I was in a rush." I heard the person say. He stood up and it took me a lot of effort not to stare at him.

He had pure black hair, the bangs covering one of his light blue eyes. He had fair skin and was fairly tall. He wore a dark blue, long sleeve top, dark grey pants and boots. He had a dark blue cape with stars on it draped on his shoulders.

Above his head was the writing, _Jeremy_Blackthorn_.

"Uh, well, I guess it's fine then." I murmur, looking away from him.

"Ok, bye." He says, and starts running again in the direction he was going.

"You alright friend?" Olivia asks me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I shrug and say, "I was already used to being crashed into, so I think I'm fine." She smiles a bit and faces Kp.

"Who was that?" I ask him. He sighs a bit and looks up. I look up as well and notice that we're under the Wizard tower. Fumblemore's wizard tower.

"He is Fumblemore's apprentice, Jeremy. He is always quite busy getting stuff for Fumblemore so he rushes around a lot." Kp says, sighing a little bit.

For the rest of the day, Kp showed us around town. One of the funny encounters is when we first met Father_Braeburn.

(Two hours earlier...)

"And this is the church of the holy record." Kp says, showing us the large church.

We were around the back of the church right now. "Is that, like, the stained glass window?" I say, looking at the picture of a golden record.

"Yep, it's very impressive, isn't it." I heard a voice say. I turn a bit to my left and almost break into a fit of laughter.

Standing there was a man that looked almost like Elvis Presley. He was wearing a red top beneath a white coat with a few of the buttons undone, white pants and brown shoes. He had a thick belt with a golden buckle and flashy golden framed sunglasses.

He was taller than us, like most other people here, had a thin body shape and was grinning a flashy smile.

"Why hello there, my name is Father_Braeburn." He says, still grinning.

"Pleasure to meet you, father. My name is Izzy, these are my friends Jacob and Eli." Olivia says, introducing us to him.

"I guess you're not from around these parts, are you?" He says, that grin still not coming off.

Olivia shakes her head and looks around. "Well, I've got to go." He murmurs, then leaves around the side of the church.

Olivia, Dylan and myself all just look at each other. "Well, that was weird." Olivia says, smiling a bit.

They laugh a bit except me. I look around the other side of the church and saw a graveyard. I ignore them and walk over to it.

I enter and instantly feel miserable. I look around at each of the graves. I notice one and had to hold in my laughter.

"Hey, Eli, why did you leave like..." Olivia says as she approaches me, but I stop her and point to a grave.

She walks towards it and reads it out loud. "Fellofalot. He fell off... A lot." She says, looking back at us.

I had to let out a little laugh. Dylan and Olivia laugh a little bit as well.

I scan each of the graves and notice two empty ones. One read, 'Honeydew, AHHHH!' and the other one read, 'Xephos, Goodbye friend.'

"Hey guys, look, Xephos and Honeydew have graves." I say out loud, getting the their attention.

They approach me and look at them. We turn around notice Honeydew and Xephos approaching us.

I instantly say in pretend terror, "Oh god, they're zombies!" They laugh a bit.

"No, we're not zombies." Xephos says, chuckling. I instantly face palm.

"I was being sarcastic." I say in a blunt voice, making Dylan and Olivia laugh.

"Oh." He says blankly. We laugh again and then another grave catches my eye.

I point at it and say, "I thought he was alive." They look over at the grave and have grim faces as they scan over the words.

"Israphel, we do not speak of him." I read out, the name Israphel clicking in my mind.

I bite my lip and hold Dylan back as he pulls his pick out, going to dig the grave up. "No, Jacob." I say, looking at the grave.

I feel the air around us go a bit colder as I say his name. "Creepy." Olivia says, glaring down at the grave of Israphel.

"Yes, very." Dylan says.

We all stand in silence, glaring at Israphel's grave. Well, except for Dylan and myself.

"So, how about we finish the tour then." Kp says, walking out of the graveyard.

_Why did you do this to us Israphel? Why to us, just children? Didn't you ever think about how much we would want to get home? To see the ones that love us? How much people would miss us? _I think, looking at the slightly destroyed grave.

"Yes, let's." Dylan says, following Kp out the graveyard. Each of them follow until Olivia wraps her arm around me.

"Tiana, I promise we will get home soon. I know how much you're missing everyone." She says softly giving my shoulders a soft squeeze to calm me.

I smile at her and let her lead me out of there. "Well, let's keep going then." Kp says, giving us the tour of the rest of the city.

(Present time...)

I sit quietly in the room, pondering about what happened today. I get knocked out of my train of thought when I hear my door open.

At the door was Olivia, smiling softly at me. "Why are you still awake?" She asks quietly, stepping into my room.

Instead of her Templar gear, she was wearing a long white night gown and her hair was done up in a messy bun. "I was just thinking." I murmur, looking back down at the wooden floor.

She steps closer and sits down on the edge of my bed next to me. "Tiana, there is nothing to worry about. I promise you that everything will be alright. And I promise mostly that we will get home." She says, trying to cheer me up.

"Yeah, you're right. I shouldn't be worrying about this." I say to her, smiling a bit.

"There we go. That's better now. Well, goodnight then friend." She says happily, jumping off my bed and walking back out the door, closing it behind her.

I pull my bag out and dig through it. I feel my hand brush lightly against the knife. I flinched, not knowing if it will burn me.

I frowned a bit and pulled it out of the bag. _It doesn't burn me. Weird. _I think to myself, looking at the delicately crafted blade.

I sigh in confusion, not knowing why it burnt me yesterday and not tonight. "Oh well, I guess it's time for some sleep." I murmur quietly, putting the blade back into my bag.

I chuck it next to the bed and slip my legs into the blankets. I lay my head on the pillow and my eyes slowly droop down. I eventually fall asleep to the sounds of rustling trees and owls hooting.

**So, what did you guys think of this chapter? Remember to r&r for more chapters. Peace out Dudes and Dudettes! Now I have to go to bed...*Dissapears in a shower of cookies***


	5. News and Ocs :3

***Places head in hands and sighs deeply* *Looks up* Hey guys. Listen, I have some good news and bad news. I shall say the bad news first. Because of school and how much homework I get, I will have to make the times for updates longer, a month at most for some of my stories. I am incredibly sorry for this but, as how much I suck at science, I will have difficulty in all of the shiz I have to do for school.**

***Sighs deeply* The good news is that I will hopefully put out one chapter for each of my stories out REALLY soon. As in, one week, soon. :3 I am afraid that that's all I can do to help my situation. So, I hope you guys can forgive me for the inconvenience.**

**Also, more good news! I would like to make another Oc for my story! So, please follow the chart below for the Oc submission. Also, they have to be part of the SoI universe and not the world we live in now. So, yeah. :P**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Species (No half mobs):**

**Apperance:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Bio:**

**Other info/Talents:**

**So yeah, that's it. *Smiles* Hopefully I will get some good Ocs for this story. Also, I have been listening to the new P!nk album. Not even part of our conversation, I just decided to add that. *Laughs hysterically***

***Grins* So, once again, Peace out Dudes and Dudettes! *Makes it rain cookies* :3 Peace.**


	6. Strange allies

**FINALLY! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS FINALLY HERE! Ok guys, all of the apologies will be at the bottom. So, yeah. I don't know what else to say. So, enjoy, my wonderful readers! *Dissapears in a shower of cookies***

Chapter 4

Olivia's POV

I look out the window, observing the darkness. It was so calm and beautiful. Even though we see stars all the time, these ones seem so, different.

I was cut off from my thoughts when I heard my door open. Xephos was standing there. "Hey Xephos..." I mutter, looking back at the window.

"What are you doing still awake?" He asks me gently, walking towards me.

"I was thinking about home." I say, sighing as I look at the stars. I hear him sigh and I turn to look at him.

"Izzy, I know how it feels to be separated from loved ones. Believe me, I do." He says, looking me straight in the eyes. I smile and nod my head.

"Yeah, but..." I start until he places one of his hands on my cheek, smiling softly at me.

I blush at this simple action, making him chuckle a bit. "Izzy, just try not to think about home. That's the only way you will feel happier." He says, sighing a bit.

"T-thanks Xephos." I say, stuttering a bit from embarrassment. He smiles again.

I smile back and we stay like this in silence. "Xephos, you can go now." I say, pulling away a bit. He nods his head and starts moving slowly to my door. I follow him, going to close the door behind him.

"Goodnight Xeph..." I start, until my eyes widen. He pins me against the door frame, smirking a bit at me.

"X-Xephos, w-what are you d-doing?" I say, stuttering uncontrollably.

"Goodnight Izzy." He says, leaning in. He presses his lips against mine quickly, and leaves, entering his own room without a second glance. I was stunned by this, not knowing what to do.

I quickly walk over to Tiana's room and quietly open the door. "Tiana." I whisper, looking in her dark room.

I frown when I see her already sleeping. I sigh a bit and walk back over to my own room, closing the door.

I slide down onto the floor and think, _what the hell was all that about? Why did he, kiss me?_

I didn't realize I had been thinking for so long, because the sun was already coming up, showering the room with and orange glow. _Wow, I'm worst than Tiana._ I thought, snickering a bit.

I heard a soft tapping on my door so I stood up and stretched my stiff muscles. I walked over to it and opened, seeing Dylan standing there, ready to leave.

"Hey sleepy head, start getting ready. Remember, Verigan told us that we were going to go visit Fumblemore." He says quickly, smiling sleepily at me.

"Ok then, but get outta my room." I say to him, yawning a bit.

"Why?" He asks me blankly, crossing his arms. Sometimes, he is such a potato head.

"Cause I need my privacy to get dressed, ya numpty." I say, rolling my eyes at him.

He blushes a bit and mutters, "Oh, sorry." I close the door and walk over to the bedside table, grabbing my clothes. I slip on the templar uniform and sit down on the edge of my bed. I get my boots on and tie the laces.

I grab my iron helm and walk over to the mirror, quickly checking my hair. I pat it down and place the helmet on my head, smiling at my finished appearance.

I walk back over to the bedside table and grab my belt, clipping it around my waist. I slide my sword into the scabbard and walk out the door.

I hear a noise downstairs, indicating that everyone else was awake. I step down the stairs and I see Tiana turning her head to look at me. "Morning Izzy." She says, grinning at me.

"Morning." I say, stretching my arms up and yawning. I go closer to the table and see everyone having breakfast.

I sit down and eat up my share of the breakfast. We chat about normal stuff, weather, any local news, all that sort of stuff.

We all finish off and get ready to leave. I turn my head a bit and notice Xephos staring at me. I blush a bit and look away from him, hoping he didn't notice.

I look over at Dylan and see him glaring at Xephos, Xephos returning the glare. I raise an eyebrow then shrug it off.

I finally turn to have a look at Tiana. She was busy chatting with Honeydew, him flirting with her. I see her roll her eyes and continue on with her conversation with him.

I look over at Kp and see him looking down at a map in deep thought. I walk over to him and look over his shoulder at the map. "Where does that map lead to?" I ask him, getting his attention.

He rolls the map up and puts it in his bag. "It doesn't matter, it's not important." He mutters, walking over to Xephos.

I sigh and I start thinking again. _I wonder what that map was? Was it a treasure map? Oh, maybe it was Verigan's map! The one that has that giant hand on it!_

Before I knew it, I felt someone shaking my shoulder. "..zy, Izzy snap out of it. We're heading off now." It was Tiana.

"S-sorry, I was thinking about something." I mumble back, following her out the door.

We follow Kp as he leads us out of the house. We talk to each other in pairs. Myself and Tiana, Dylan and Kp, Xephos and Honeydew.

"Morning Father_Braeburn." I hear Tiana call out to the priest. He nods good morning to her and keeps on watering flowers in the graveyard.

**Tiana's POV**

We keep walking through the street until we got to a tall tower. It was made of cobblestone and it seemed to touch the sky, considering how tall it was.

"Ok, we have to up here." Kp says. We look at the sign in front of the building. _Skylords and Important Guests only._

We step through and start climbing up. I feel Olivia wrap her arm around my arm and hold on for dear life.

"Seriously Izzy, chill. You're not going to fall." I say, rolling my eyes at her.

"Yeah but, look how high up we are." She whispers to me, still holding on tight with her eyes clenched shut.

I sigh in annoyance and keep walking up in silence. We finally make it to the top.

My lip drops a bit at the view. "Wow, the city is beautiful from up here." I say, taking in the view.

I frown a bit and pull my arm out of Olivia's grip. She jumps a bit as I do this.

"Relax." I say to her, following Kp as he leads us around the paths in the sky. I look at everything in awe.

The view was gorgeous. Airships floating calmly in the air, the sun shining down onto the city, the soft breeze making leaves fly in the wind.

The sounds of birds tweeting, trees rustling, a soft giggling sound. Hold on, giggling?

I see something floating in the air, coming towards us. I hear another giggle and see that it was a stick. I look at it with confusion.

"What's that?" I ask, pointing to the stick. Olivia sees it and jumps, Dylan doing the same thing once he sees it.

"Ow!" I say as it pokes me in the arm. I rub the spot that poked me. I frown at the stick.

"What the hell?" I say, watching as the stick starts circling around my head. It pokes me again, the giggling sound happening again.

"Jerry! Stop poking the guests!" Kp says to the stick.

"The stick is alive?" I ask him in shock, watching the stick float in front of me. I hear that same giggling sound again.

"I'm sorry then." I hear a male voice say mockingly. My eyes widen as someone appears in front of me, right in my face.

I shout in shock and jump back. He laughs again as he rolls in the air. "What the...?" I say, looking at him in shock.

He was wearing a grey striped jumper that appeared to be way to big for him, plain grey pants and bright blue shoes. He had spiky, jet black hair, big pale green eyes, and pale skin. Though, what was most strange, was that his skin was half-transparent.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Dylan asks the strange transparent boy.

He grins proudly and says, "my name is Jerry." Olivia looks at him, taking in the sight of him.

"So you're a kid ghost then?" Olivia asks plainly. Jerry glares at her, his previous happy attitude gone.

"One, I am not a kid. I am an actual man," he goes closer to her and glares at her even more, "two, the correct term for my species is Wraith."

She gulps a bit and nods her head. He smiles and looks back at me. He floats over to me and places his feet on the ground.

"Jerry, why are you being like this?" Kp says, scowling at the gho-sorry, wraith.

He grins crazily at him and says, " 'Cause I can, Verigan. You should know that."

Kp sighs and places a hand on his temple. "Jerry, we have no time for your shenanigans. We need to get to Fumblemore's." Kp says impatiently, looking Jerry.

"Ok then. I will accompany you there." Jerry says, still grinning. Kp was about to reply to him, but Honeydew cut him off.

"No point fighting, Kp. Might as well let him." Honeydew says to Kp, frowning slightly. Apparently Jerry isn't a very popular person around here.

We start walking again, Jerry walking, um, floating by my side. I look towards him again and he looks at me. He smiles crazily at me. I look away from him.

We finally saw the wizard tower. It sort of looked like a giant lighthouse, minus the light part.

"This is Fumblemore's tower." Kp says, pointing up to the tower.

"Where he creates random explosions for the nether of it." Jerry mumbles under his breath so only I could hear.

I giggle slightly at his joke. He grins at me when I giggle. "Jerry, how old are you?" I ask him.

He grins crazily again. "I am 20 years old." He says to me, looking proud about this.

"So you're a young gho-er wraith- then?" I ask him, correcting myself.

He nods his head. "I died from the first fire of Mistral city." He replies calmly.

We finally make it to the Wizard tower, but there was no path to get across. "How do we get across?" Dylan asks, looking over the gap.

"We have to build..." Kp get's cut off when we hear a rumble. Dylan jumps back as something forms in the gap.

A sort of cobblestone bridge forms where the gap between the two areas. "Is it safe to walk on?" Dylan asks, turning to look at Kp.

Kp nods his head and walks towards the bridge. He walks across, followed by Honeydew and Xephos. Olivia bites her lip and trembles slightly.

Dylan wraps an arm around her and leads her across the bridge. I shrug and walk across last. Jerry follows behind me, levitating across.

"So, why exactly did we come here again?" I ask as I stand with them.

"We came so we could see if Fumblemore has had any sensations that an evil is coming." Kp replies.

"Yeah, but I was sure that we had already got rid of him." Honeydew says tiredly.

"Yes, but we have to be sure." Kp replies. He knocks on the door and calls out 'Fumblemore!'

Instead of Fumblemore, we see Jeremy_Blackthorn, Fumblemore's apprentice. "Oh, hello there." He says in his calm voice.

"Jeremy, we need to speak to Fumblemore." Kp says plainly to him. Jeremy nods his head and stands out of the doorway. We all step inside the tower.

"Wow. This place is amazing." I look around the giant room, amazed by how many books he has.

"Yes, he has many a collection of books." Jeremy says to me. "So, again do you need to see Fumblemore?" Jeremy asks the three men.

"We need to ask if he has felt any evil presences around Minecraftia." Honeydew replies. Jeremy nods his head at them.

"Well, he should be up in his office. I shall show you there." Jeremy says plainly, waving over to the stairs.

"Please follow me. The other three may stay down here." He mutters, walking over to the steps and starting to walk up them.

Honeydew, Xephos and Kp follow after him, chatting about random subjects. I look around the room and notice Jerry looking at me with curious eyes.

"What?" I ask him, wondering why he keeps staring at me. He keeps staring at me, not saying a single word.

I ignore him and start to walk around the room. I turn towards my friends, who in turn look towards me.

"What are we going to do?" I say in despair, walking towards them. Olivia rubs her temples, trying to think.

"Do you think we should have tried to get away while we could've?" Olivia asks back.

"Well, we must have some sort of purpose if we got taken here, 'cause I don't believe we would be here for no reason at all." I reply.

"Hmm..." Olivia hums, tapping her chin in thought. I hear a loud explosion up the stairs.

And also a raspy old voice saying, "Fuck."

***Reappears in a shower of cookies* So, what did you guys think of this chapter? I'm sorry, but I kind of rushed it so I could get it out. Also, sorry for any grammer mistakes, my brain is always being short-circuited at school, which means, I'm gonna be terrible at this.**

**Also, BlackPanther101, the characters are actually Honeydew and Xephos. Well, I'm not so sure about Xephos... :)**

**DISCLAIMER: All most all of the characters belong to Lewis and Simon of the Yogscast. And also, Jerry belongs to Treestar14. My Ocs belong to me and my friend.**

**Finally, remember to r&r for more chapters. Also, point out any grammer mistakes I have made throughout the chapter. It will be very helpful for me. So, once again, peace out Dudes and Dudettes! *Dissapears in a shower of cookies***


End file.
